


Unopened Windows

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Maxx, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Maxx gets raped and deals with it in his own way. Cody helps a lot.





	Unopened Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rushed nd probably really bad and theres probably some mistakes but ive been having a recurring nightmare and I needed to vent somehow so I wrote this please dont hate me.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a mess but whatever.

**_What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?_ **

**_I’m not a girl-_ **

**_Oh really?_ **

_Hands on his body touching him-_

_stopstopstop-_

**_No, you’re definitely a girl._ **

**_Please-_ **

**** _A choked sob. Weakweakweakweakweak-_

**_Please what babygirl?_ **

_Hands touching him everywhere. Pushing him against the wall. Under his shirt._

_Down his jeans._

**_No- Stop-_ **

_You should fight him. You’d be able to if you weren’t so weak_

_Weakweakweakweakweakweakweak_

**_You came in here. You were asking for it._ **

_Lips and teeth and hands everywhere_

_Stopstopstopstopstopstopstostopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop-_

**_You’re so pretty._ **

_He didn’t want to be pretty anymore._

~~~

 

Maxx stayed on the floor of the dingy public toilet for around fifteen minutes. No one else came in. Not that he would have noticed. He could barely see, tears clouding his vision. His hands were shaking, but he managed to eventually pull himself up off the ground and into a stall. He fixed himself up, as well as he could, but couldn’t shake the panic, or the pain.

A loud noise startled him, and it took a moment to work out what it was.

Cody’s text tone.

_CodyCodyCodyCodyCodyCody-_

_He’ll be so disappointed-_

Maxx managed to get his phone out without dropping it, but he had to blink a couple of times before he could actually read it.

‘ _where r u?????’_

Maxx was meant to be hanging out with the guys today-

Shit, he’d forgotten-

He felt the panic rising again.

_What am i gonna do i can’t go round now i can’t can’t can’t can’t can’t-_

Maxx gasped quietly, trying to catch his breath, before pressing the call button next to Cody’s name. Cody would help him. Cody would make everything better. CodyCodyCodyCody-

“Maxx?”

His voice was slightly crackly. Bad signal. Oh well.

“Cody-“

Maxx took a shuddering breath, choking up a little.

“Where are you dude? We miss you.”

“Cody-“

He found himself unable to say anything else, before letting out a slightly strangled sob.

“Maxx, hey.”

Soft voice. Calm voice. Calmcalmcalmcalmcalm.

“Can you tell me where you are?”

Slow voice. Calm voice. Warm voice. Cody. Warm. Calm-

“By the library-“ That wasn’t too far. He could meet Cody there, not make him suspicious.

“Do you need me to come and pick you up?”

SoftwarmCodyCodyCodyCody-

“Please.”

 

~~~

 

Cody took him home and didn’t ask any questions other than, “Do you need anything?”

Maxx answered, “No,” and ran upstairs. His skin was crawling. It felt disgusting. He could still feel the hands on his body _stopstopstopstopstop-_

He took a shower with the water as hot as he could handle (although eventually he became numb to it), and scrubbed at his skin until it was red and raw.

He stole one of Cody’s hoodies and went to bed, curling up and pulling the covers up over his head. About ten minutes later, someone opened the door. Nothing was said, but Maxx felt the movement of the bed, and then Pistol laid down, facing him. The door shut again, and Pistol head butted his forehead.

Maxx held her close, but gently so she didn’t get annoyed, and cried into her fur. She licked his face.

He might have drifted off for a little while, because he woke up to Pistol meowing at the door. He sighed softly, and got out of bed, but had to stop for a moment. It hurt so much to move. He felt tears rising, but he just breathed deeply and opened the door to let Pistol out.

“Hey, Maxx-”

Maxx was stopped from shutting the door by Cody appearing at the top of the stairs.

“Do you wanna come hang out?”

He chewed his lip, looking away from Cody as he shook his head.

Cody walked over, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong? I know you missed out on yesterday, but that wasn’t your fault,” _wait that was yesterday?_ “You don’t have to worry about it, we understand.”

Maxx shook his head a little once more, mumbling, “I feel kinda sick-” He felt more than sick. Every few seconds, the memory resurfaced, and made him want to vomit.

The look on Cody’s face was one he’d seen many times before, but it never failed to make Maxx’s insides melt. It was the kind of look the made him wasn’t to cry, and throw himself into his arms, and never leave. Cody was so kind, and thoughtful.

_He doesn’t deserve a fuck up like you-_

Maxx mentally stomped down the bad thoughts, instead paying attention to Cody.

“Do you wanna just come down, and we can all watch a film,” Cody suggested, still giving Maxx that look.

And Maxx didn’t want to, surely they’d ask questions, they’d be worried, they’d know, they’d know, they’d know they’d know they’d-

He found himself saying, “Sure.”

Cody’s face lit up, and, just for a moment, Maxx forgot that anything had ever been wrong.

 

~~~

 

Cody had taken the blankets off of both of their beds and marched downstairs, Maxx trailing behind him.

He went into the lounge and announced, “Maxx isn’t feeling well, so we’re gonna have a slumber party,” before laughing, causing Zach to roll his eyes.

Cody threw the blankets down, effectively burying Zach and Dan, before setting up a film for them to watch. Maxx sat down between them on the couch, making room for Cody, who eventually joined them, sitting between Max and Zach.

Maxx leant his head on Dan’s shoulder, and rested his legs over Cody’s lap, prodding Zach in the thigh. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the film and the other’s strange banter fade into background noise. At some point, Pistol came in, meowing loudly before walking up the blanket to lay just near his shoulder. He suspected Pistol had some sort of idea, maybe a sixth sense, that told her something was wrong with Maxx, as she was staying close to him, and acting very cuddly.

And as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he thought maybe, just maybe, he could get better.

That didn’t mean he wanted to tell the guys what had happened.

Maxx couldn’t really relax after that thought crossed his mind, thoughts constantly switching between memories of what had happened, and _oh god what if they find out-_

They got through three films before Maxx eventually managed to slow his heart rate enough to fall asleep, and even then it wasn’t a peaceful sleep.

He was woken up by Pistol licking his face. It must have been a couple of hour later, as the sky outside was dark, and around him Dan and Zach were asleep. The light was on in the kitchen, and Maxx could hear faint humming, so he knew that was where Cody was.

The light flicked off, and Cody walked back in, holding a mug off what Maxx assumed was coffee.

“Oh hey Maxx. Did you sleep okay? You passed out pretty quickly.” Cody sat down back where he’d been before, causing Zach to grumble but not wake up.

“Yeah, I slept okay,” he lied, trying to hide it by directing his attention to Pistol so Cody couldn’t see his face.

“Are you sure?” Maxx looked up, just for a second, but Cody was giving him that damn look again. He quickly looked back down. “You seemed like you were dreaming but like... It seemed bad.”

Cody knew too much already, he was just too observant, cared too much. And Maxx hated hiding things from him. How was he meant to tell his best friend that he was having nightmare after being _raped?_

And all that was going through his mind was _boys don’t get raped you’re a girl girl girlgirlgirlgirl-_

Then there was a gentle touch to his arm, and warmth, and CodyCodyCody-

“Hey, deep breaths, it’s okay-“ _no it’s not_ “Everything’s fine” _no_ “it was just a nightmare.” _But IT WASN’T-_

Maxx let out a strangled sob, and Cody held him close, allowing him to cry into his chest.

He eventually calmed down, Cody stroking his hair and murmuring soft, comforting things to him.

When he fell asleep for the second time that night, he was wrapped in Cody’s arms.

He didn’t dream.

 

~~~

 

If it weren’t for the others, particularly Cody, then Maxx would probably have spent the past week hiding in his room.

Though they never asked, they seemed to realise something was going on.

They let him have his space, but checked in on him every now and then. They made sure he ate, stayed hydrated. Cody stayed with him most nights to help fight off nightmares, and made sure he took a shower every couple of days.

Cody had suggested Maxx try and do something relaxing, but something normal, to help him feel a little better.

So Maxx decided to paint his nails.

It actually helped, which surprised him.  He had to concentrate a lot to make sure he didn’t make a mess, which meant there was no room for other thoughts in his mind.

Cody came to check on him, just after they’d dried, and Maxx excitedly showed them off, smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time in a week.

Cody smiled back, practically beaming. “That’s awesome! They look so pretty!”

And just like that, the moment was ruined. It felt like all the air rushed from Maxx’s lungs at once.

_They look so pretty. **You’re so pretty. Pretty little girl. So pretty-**_

“Maxx, Maxx, breathe, c’mon, with me.”

_Codycodycodycodycody-_

“That’s it, there you go-“

Max managed to regain control of his breathing, and looked up at Cody through the blur of tears.

“Can I hug you?” Cody asked gently, and Maxx didn’t respond, just stepping forward and burying his face in his chest. Arms wrapped around him, and all he could think was _safesafesafesafesafe-_

Cody gently led him over to the bed and laid them both down so they were facing each other.

“Can you tell me what’s been going on lately?” He asked, and his voice was so sincere, and Maxx couldn’t help it, he told him everything, between choked breaths and whispered words he could barely say out loud, and Cody listened.

And when Maxx finished, Cody gently pushed his hair out of his face and said, “Thank you for trusting me.”

And Maxx broke down again.

Cody held him, letting him cry, and cry, and cry.

“We’ll work things out. Everything will get better eventually.”

All he could  think was _lovelovelovelovelovelove-_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments highly appreciated.


End file.
